When You Love Me
by theroxgurl
Summary: Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald is taking the fashion world by storm. Nicholas Foxworth Crane is a powerful businessman. What will happen when their worlds meet? - Rated R. A TheRox fic. rn...May 29: Added 3 New Chapters!
1. Business and Designs

Chapter One  
  
"Miss, it's time to rise and shine. You have a big day today," said Clarissa as she drew the large curtain covering the window. She very quickly walked out of the room; her short red hair shining brightly as the sun cascaded over it.  
  
The beautiful two bedroom apartment was spotless. With wooden floors and beautiful burgandy rugs and curtains.  
  
Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, the famous new fashion designer, had taken the fashion world by storm. Everyone wanted her designs and everyone admired her work. All her life she wanted this. It was her big dream in life. Her major career goal that she felt she needed to accomplish. And she did it.  
  
Theresa let out a big sigh as she ever so slowly stood up and stretched. As she was doing so, she stared out the window at the large city before her. New York City. She had become overwhelmed by its size when she first arrived, but now she had gotten used to it. She had been living in this tidy apartment for two years now. Her personal assistant, Clarissa, came every morning to help Theresa with her daily duties. Theresa was now extremely busy in her career, but she loved it and she wouldn't change it for the world.  
  
Theresa trudged to the bathroom, looking down at her bunny slippers. She was a grown woman, but she loved her slippers. They were a present from her Papa before he disappeared. She missed him so much. Not only did she miss her dad, but the rest of her family as well. She visited them once a month. It was hard getting away from her work, but she managed.  
  
Theresa hopped into the shower, washed, dried off, dressed, blow dried her hair, and then began applying her make-up. Once she was finished, she brushed her long, silky, brown hair and pulled it back into a cute, but stylish pony tail. Once completed, she looked at herself in the mirror that hung on the door before her. She wore a spagetti strapped dress that fit her perfectly. It showed off her amazing curves and her petite body. The bottom half of the dress flowed down to her knees. As Theresa looked at herself, she thought, --I guess I look alright. It will have to do.-- She wasn't aware of her beauty. She simply thought that she was just an ordinary girl who was okay-looking, but not pretty enough to be a model. Which, of course, wasn't true and any person could testify against it. Theresa finally made her way out of the bathroom and walked to her closet. Here, she picked out a simple pair of high heels and stepped into them.  
  
Today was the set up of the fashion show. Theresa and Clarissa would have to help with the set up. The next day would be a break and then the day after would be the fashion show. Theresa, of course, had to be there. She, designed the clothes and she had to direct the whole thing, including her models. It was going to be a hectic few days, and she knew it.  
  
"Clarissa, I'm going to head down to the coffee shop on the corner. I need something to get me going. Do you want anything?"   
  
Clarissa's green eyes scanned the paper that she was working on as she hurridly repiled, "Sure. Uh, get me whatever you're getting. Something with plently of caffeine." Theresa nodded in responce as she grabbed her purse, heading for the door. Her heels clicked the floor as she made her way. Theresa beathed in deeply and smiled just before the elevator door opened.  
  
The elevator was occupied with a handsome man and a very pretty woman; whom Theresa decided was the man's girlfriend. The man had blonde hair and was wearing a suit. Theresa figured that he was around her own age and that he seemed like he was in a hurry to get somewhere important. The man watched Theresa intently as she entered, and continued to do so out of the corner of his eye. Once the elevator door had opened, and Theresa was leaving, the man eyed her up and down from behind. Secretly admiring her beautiful legs, and the adorable way she walked. He couldn't help but smile to himself as she strutted on her way to her secret destination.  
  
"Ready for the meeting, Fox?" Asked the beautiful, blonde-haired woman next to his side.  
  
Fox was still watching the woman that had just left the elevator as he and the woman next to him stepped into the main lobby.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's on your mind? Why aren't you listening?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about the meeting. Shall we go?"  
  
"Of course, baby."  
  
They walked hand-in-hand down the crowded street. There were people on all sides of them. Fox noticed that the beautiful woman who he'd encountered before had just entered into the coffee shop on the corner up ahead. Fox decided to leave her alone. He was with a woman he loved. A woman he tried so hard to get. He had finally gotten his hands on her, and he was going to stick by her side. After all, it took two years to finally make her his. And that was where Julie was going to stay. Right by HIS side. --I love Julie,-- thought Fox as he passed the coffee shop and scanned the inside, noticing the woman waiting in line at the counter.  
  
Theresa purchased her two coffee cups and headed back to the apartment. She sighed, wondering what life would bring her today.  
  
Fox ever so slowly entered Wayne Incorperated. A business which dealt with shipments, and advertising. Fox was a powerful man, but even he had to work to get this job. It took him a while, but he finally earned it. He was hired and had been working there for about three years. When Fox first met Julie, she was in a relationship with some asshole, or so Fox called had him. Fox couldn't quite understand why she was with that bastard, but with some work, Fox finally exposed him to Julie for the man he really was. Julie dumped him, and Fox then had his wish. He and Julie began dating and have been for six months now. Fox and Julie sat next to eachother at the large meeting table in the center of the room. Just waiting for it to begin.  
  
"You look so sexy in that suit, baby," said Julie with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Well, thank you. You don't look to bad yourself."  
  
Julie placed her hand on Fox's knee just as the boss walked in. He began talking about what to be expected for the week, and assigned different assignments to different people.  
  
"This week is the fashion show, people," explained the boss, "And we, being the generous people that we are, have decided to sponser it. The show is going to be aired on NBC. Therefore, I want you, Fox and Julie, to work together. We'll need portions of the show to put in our advertisements. Of course we'll need pictures. So I'll need you both to video tape and take pictures. The fashion designer has asked a few people to help manage it with her. You two are going to help with that. I don't even know why we got into this deal. But, we need the money and this new fashion designer is going to give us some cash. I want a few other people to tag along as well. I would like a scrapbook compiled together by the end of the week."  
  
Fox listened intently, not really excited. It's always the same old thing. Shows, Pictures, Shipments, Advertising. Year after Year. --Not that I'm complaining about the cash,-- he thought. Little did Fox know, however, that this show would change his life forever. 


	2. The First Meeting

**Chapter Two 3**  
  
The fashion show set-up was already in full swing. Clarissa and Theresa were extremely busy. It was very stressful, but everything was going smoothly.  
  
"Clarissa, didn't we ask our sponser to dish out some help? I know that we could really use it right about now."  
  
"Yup. I called Wayne Incorporated a few days ago. Mr. Knighte promised that he would send you some of his best employees to help manage. I couldn't imagine where they are. I spoke to them on the phone this morning. Said they'd be here." Just as Clarissa had finished explaining the situation, the small cell phone that was clipped to the front of her belt loop began ringing. "Excise me, miss," said Clarissa once again, fidgeting with her phone. Clarissa always had the habit of saying Mister, Miss, or Sir. It was just in her nature. Theresa thought it was cute and never asked her to say otherwise.  
  
"Hello?" said Clarissa into her phone. "Ah, yes! Mr. Crane!," she said with great enthusiasm. "I understand . . . . yes! Please come on in when you arrive. We will be working on the run-way . . . . OK, then. Buhbye!" Theresa watched Clarissa intently. Clarissa was about Theresa's age, but she had extremely good manners and Theresa admired her for it.  
  
"So, where are they?" asked Theresa, politely.  
  
"Mr. Crane says that they are backed up in traffic, but that they will be here as soon as they can."  
  
"Good! Well, let's go ahead and practice with the models, since we have the run-way set up." Theresa made her way up the stairs to the back of the stage. Clarissa followed shortly behind. "Ok, everyone! We're going to have to practice in order to make this show work. So, I want you all to go ahead and sit in the audience while Clarissa and I show you how things are going to look once you guys are up here. Today is all the practice you will have before the show on Wednesday."

-------------------------

"Is this traffic ever gonna move?" said an impatient Fox who was driving while Julie sat impatiently next to him in the passenger seat.

"Calm down, Fox"  
  
Fox breathed in very deeply and let it go as he looked at Julie. "I'm sorry, baby. But we need to be there. Chris said that he's gonna be calling us at 1 o'clock to see how things are going, and we aren't even there yet."  
  
Fox faced ahead as he ever so slowly let the car move with the rest of the cars ahead of him. Fox leaned back in his seat and let out a yawn.  
  
Julie watched him. Fox was a handsome man, that was no lie. In fact, almost any woman would jump at the chance to be with him. Fox's short, styled, blonde hair was extremely sexy in Julie's opinion. Not to mention, his facial features. He had perfect cheek bones and he had begun growing some stubbles. Which Julie loved, and not many woman would say otherwise. Fox was dressed in a suit. The suit and tie made him look sharp, while the pants showed off his long, muscular legs.  
  
A small smile formed on Julie's lips. She then gave him a peck on the cheek as they pulled into their destination.

--------------------------------

Clarissa walked over to the boombox, placing her favorite singer into the stereo. _Burn_ by Usher rang in the background as Theresa ever so slowly, but ever so surely, walked out onto the runway. She walked like she wanted the models to walk and she moved like they would have to move. Just as Theresa had appeared onstage, Fox and Julie entered. Clarissa, very hurridly, walked over to greet them.  
  
"Hello, you two! I'm Clarissa. I'm so glad you two could finally make it!" she extended her hand in greeting. Fox took Clarissa's hand just as he first noticed Theresa on the runway. He stared at her, looking her up and down; remembering her from the elevator this morning.  
  
"Clarissa, who's that?" asked Fox.  
  
"Oh! Please forgive me. That's our fashion designer, Theresa. She will be directing you two for the next few days," said Clarissa with a smile.  
  
Theresa was still walking on the runway. She almost seemed to float as she showed the models how to walk. She had her own way of expressing herself as she concentrated on her steps. Fox still continued to watch her, unaware that a smile had crossed his lips, just as it had this morning on the elevator.  
  
Unaware of everyone around her, Theresa's shoe began to slide. As she looked down, she noticed that water had been spilt on the runway. She tried to regain her balance, but it was no use. The only thought in her mind was how much it was going to hurt, hitting the hard, concrete floor. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a whimper as she feel off the runway. But what surprised her was that she never hit the ground. She felt two strong arms enclosing her tightly. When she opened her eyes, a pair of concerned, brown eyes were staring down at her. One arm was under her knees, while the other arm was underneath her back. She stared at the man for a long time. Who are you? she thought, knowing that he looked familiar to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" said the man, sounding very concerned, still holding her in his arms very tightly.  
  
"Uuh. Umm. Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry. I can't believe I slipped...Who are you?" stuttered Theresa.  
  
The man ever so slowly sat Theresa in an auditorium chair as he sat beside her.  
  
"I'm Fox Crane, an employee of Wayne Incorporated. I'm going to be helping you manage the fashion show."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Crane. I'm Theresa..Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Fox, taking her small hand in his. They shook hands and they stared at eachother for a moment. Fox still had a concern look in his eyes, still wondering if she was alright.  
  
"Thank you so much for..for saving me."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem," said Fox, smiling. He winked at her, rubbed her back, and stood up. "Do you need a drink of water, or anything? Let me get you something."  
  
Before Theresa could answer, Fox ran out of the room in search of a glass of water. Wow, thought Theresa. Theresa could barely speak. This man had left her mystified, yet curious. Out of no where, he had saved her from falling, and out of no where, he was taking care of her.  
  
"Well, miss, looks like you have a knight in shining armour," said Clarissa, sitting down beside Theresa and winking at her.  
  
Theresa barely heard Clarissa because she kept thinking about this man that had just saved her from falling.

------------------------

However, fate was watching, and, of course, a question lingers. Fox was ready for catching a falling woman in distress, but what about catching a falling woman in love? We shall have to wait and see.


	3. Flirtation

**Chapter Three 3 Flirtation**  
  
Fox handed Theresa the small, plastic cup of water. As she took it, their fingers touched. She then very fastly gulped it down as she occasionally glanced Fox's way. He was now over next to Julie; talking with her.

---------------------  
  
"Wow, Fox! That was so amazing! I mean, you saved her life," exclaimed Julie, clearly impressed and happy with her man.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm glad I could be of assistance." He smiled and pulled her closer to him as they waited for instruction from Theresa.

-------------------  
  
Theresa's eyelids closed as she drank her water. For some reason, she was so thirsty. As she finished the clear liquid inside the cup, she placed it on the floor undereath her. Her lips were wet, so she licked them after standing up. She finally smiled and said, "Ok. Can someone get me some materials so I can clean up this water spill, please?" She then walked over to Fox and Julie. Fox stared at Theresa's lips as she spoke to him.  
  
"Mr. Crane, could you please help me with the lights? There are different settings, tones, and intensities that will be used. I will go over those with you in a bit if you can."  
  
"Sure, I can help you," replied Fox, occasionally glancing up at Theresa's eyes, making contact, but also occasionally staring at her lips.  
  
Theresa looked at Julie now and said, "Hi, I dont believe that we've met. I'm Theresa."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Theresa. I'm Julie -- Julie Carter."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Julie." They shook eachothers hands and smiled. "Ok, Julie, tell me, are you good with make-up?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good, on the actual opening day of the show, I would like for you to help the girls with their make-up. But for now, you can go backstage and help the girls with their clothes. I'll be back in a bit once I show Fox how to work the lights."  
  
"Ok," smiled Julie in response to Theresa. "I'll be back in a bit, honey," said Julie to Fox.  
  
"Ok."

------------------------  
  
"Ok, Mr. Crane. Come with me," said Theresa, placing her hand on Fox's arm for a short moment before walking to the destination. Fox followed shortly behind, grinning to himself. He just loved the way she walked and talked.  
  
"Call me Fox."  
  
"Ok," said Theresa, feeling intimidated by him.  
  
"I saw you on the elevator this morning," he said, "you seemed in a hurry."  
  
Theresa giggled. "Yeah. In a hurry to get to the coffee shop. I gotta have my caffiene."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Caffiene. I know what you mean," Fox said playfully. Theresa couldn't help but laugh because of the way he had said it.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" said Fox, again talking playfully. Theresa giggled once more.  
  
After sighing she said, "Ok, now, time to get to work."  
  
"Oh, what a party pooper," said Fox as he grinned and winked at her. They were facing eachother as Fox stared at her lips again. Theresa felt her stomach twist when Fox winked at her. But, she ignored it by smiling. She walked over to the ladder as Fox followed.  
  
"Ok, go on up," said Theresa, remembering she was wearing a dress. Tomorrow would be a different story, however. She slipped out of her shoes and placed them beside the ladder as she climbed up barefoot.  
  
"Sooo. How does this little device work," said Fox, raising his eyebrow while he sat on the stool in front of him, looking at Theresa.  
  
"It's quite simple, really. Throughout the show, we will need different tones of light to be shined at the models; different entinsities. I don't really care when you use them, just use different ones here and there. You can also slide these little films in front of the light to change the color."  
  
"Can you show me?"  
  
"Sure." Theresa reached over across Fox to reach the films. "Excuse me," said Theresa politely as she did this.  
  
"You're excused," said Fox in that sly voice of his, grinning at her.  
  
"Mmmhmmm. Okay. You just slide it in there like so. And then you flip this switch and voila! You also turn this knob over here to change the intensity of the light." Theresa once again reached across Fox, but this time his chest touched her back.  
  
"I'm sorry," apologized Theresa.  
  
"It's okay," said Fox slyly, "just be more careful next time."   
  
Theresa giggled. "Ok, I think you've got this down pat. If you need anything or have any trouble, just hollar at me, k?" Fox nodded in response as he watched her walk away. _Be careful, Crane. Julie's in your life now..no messing around_, thought Fox as he watched Theresa swing her leg over the ladder and climb down. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. _Damn_, he thought once again. What he didn't know, though, was that these few fashion show days wouldn't be the last he would see Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald.


	4. Love?

**Chapter Four: Love?**  
  
Rated R for a short love scene.  
  
The set up for the fashion show was finished for the day and Fox was heading to Julie's apartment. Julie had planned a romantic evening for the two of them, but the truth was, Fox couldn't get Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald out of his head. It was foolish of him, he thought, to be thinking about another woman when he should be thinking of Julie. He wanted to hit himself over the head everytime a thought popped into his brain. Fox sat quietly in the back of the cab that he had crawled into. His right arm lay on the door rest while the other rested on his knee. Julie had left him early so she could set up for the evening. He was very tired, almost unable to speak. His slumberous, chocolate brown eyes were hard to keep open as cars hurriedly passed him and the tune of some classical music passed through his ears. He breathed in deeply, trying to stay awake, and let it go just as the driver pulled up to Julie's apartment building.   
  
He was surprised to see Theresa walking into the building, but then the moments of this morning ran through his head. He very fastly got out of the car to catch up with her. In some hurried steps, he was just behind her as he spoke, "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Miss Fashion Designer herself."  
  
Theresa just turned around as she pressed the button to enter into the elevator. She replied tiredly, "Fox! What are you doin' here? Do you live here? Because I remember seeing you on the elevator this morning."  
  
"Nope. Can't say I do. But, my friend, Julie lives here. I mean--my friend, my girlfriend."  
  
"Ahhh. I see," said Theresa smiling as she walked into the spacious elevator with it's beautiful red carpet. She stood in the back of the elevator while Fox leaned his back against the left side; his hands holding on to the bars.  
  
Fox smiled as he settled back to study her profile. She looked extremely tired, probably from the days work. Her eyes were droopy, and little wisps of hair had fallen out of her pony tail, laying around the sides of her face.  
  
Theresa looked up at his face, and into his eyes just for a moment before looking down at her feet. She noticed that his eyes were amused, but she could tell that he was very tired and obviously didn't want to be talking with her. He was on his way to see Julie. Julie was so sweet today, thought Theresa, Just right for someone like Fox.  
  
"Soo. Theresa. How long have you been in the fashion business?"  
  
Theresa sighed and then answered, "Oh, about three years."  
  
"You're really good at it."  
  
"Really? You think so?"  
  
"From what I've picked up today, yeah. You're really organized and I can most definitely tell that this job really means something to you."  
  
"It does," replied Theresa, "It's been my life-long dream. Ever since I was a little kid. That and getting married."  
  
"Hhmm. Yeah. Marriage. I don't really know much of that word. But life-long dreams. Yeah, I've heard that before. I've always wanted to work in business. I wasn't exactly for sure at the time, but I love what I do now."  
  
"Well, I'm glad. When I first met you today, you seemed really like the boss type. Someone who really gets the job done. Someone who is really powerful. To tell you the truth, I was intimidated by you."  
  
"Oh Yeah?"  
  
"Yup," laughed Theresa just as the elevator door opened. Fox chuckled to himself as he placed his hand on her back, guiding her out of the elevator and into the hall.  
  
"Well, I'll guess I'll see you around," replied Fox as he muttered, "Shortie," under his breath.  
  
"What did you just call me?" said Theresa, turning around in the hallway to face him.  
  
"Shortie," replied Fox, smiling, " You gotta admit, you're pretty short."  
  
Theresa opened her mouth as if she was shocked, but there was a sence of playfullness to it, which made Fox laugh.  
  
"Don't you laugh at me, bub," replied Theresa.  
  
Fox smiled that sly grin of his as he moved a few steps closer. "I can laugh at whomever I choose." As Fox stood about a foot away from her, he caught the faintest drift of her scent. It reminded him of vanilla. The same scent that he used to smell at his house back home in Harmony.  
  
Theresa giggled as she replied, "Is that right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Theresa lifted the newspaper that she carried and bopped him on the head before taking off in a hurried walk. "Gotta go. C-Ya tomorrow, Mr. Crane."  
  
Fox smiled as he watched her walk away, put the key into her door, and walk in. It was strange to him. He felt like she was someone he had met before, someone he could be himself around. He sighed as he scratched his head and cursed under his breath before entering into Julie's apartment.

------------  
  
"Hey, baby," said Julie just as Fox entered into her room.  
  
"Hey there." He looked at her. She was wearing a thin-strapped red dress. He had to admit that she was looking nice. "Nice dress."  
  
"Thanks. Guess what I got under it?" She said, seductivly. Fox just stared at her as she grabbed his hand and pushed it under her dress. Fox was stunned to find nothing there. She, very slowly, ran his hand up to her breasts and molded his fingers around them as he rubbed slightly.  
  
It was like this all the time. Julie always planned romantic evenings and they always ended up having sex. No dinner, no bubble baths. Just sex. Neither complained and they both said each and every day that they loved eachother. However, Fox wondered why love was always talked about amoung people. They always said that falling in love was the greatest thing that could ever happen to a person. It didn't seem all that great to him. He never felt full inside. He never felt warm, that's for sure. But this was love. It had to be. When Fox was younger, he was the ultimate player. He loved women. He never got to know them and he sure as hell didn't stay with them very long to at least stay in a lasting relationship. He got that way from his father, or at least, that's what he told himself everyday. He always heard about true love and he wanted to find it. When he first saw Julie, he knew that it she was his true love. He wanted to be with her from the moment he layed eyes on her and now he was finally with her.  
  
A couple minutes later, they were both naked on the bed. Harsh animal pants rang through the house. She was continuously saying his name over and over in gasps and whimpers as her sweaty skin clamped to his. The thud of body against body, and the slick feel of her skin against his was enough for him. She moved with him. She never stopped and never slowed as they had great sex all through the night.  
  
Fox knew that in the morning, he would feel lousy. Deep down in his heart, Fox knew that what he was doing now wasn't what he wanted. But, of course, Fox had never experienced love before and had no idea what to expect.

-----------------------------  
  
Theresa threw her keys on the little table beside the door as she headed for the bathroom. Here she washed her face, took out her pony tail and brushed her hair, and brushed her teeth. Next she headed to her room and slipped into her night gown. She then walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. The moments with Fox in the elevator ran throughout her head. For some reason, she had the urge to learn more about him. Ever since she started this fashion design business, she never had the time for a steady relationship. She never hooked up with anyone. She basically just kept to herself and her steamy romance novels. Theresa knew that one day, she wanted to settle down with someone. It was the other half of her dream. Right now, though, her dream was very lonely. And besides Clarissa, Theresa had no one really to confide in. [i]Why are all the men I speak to unavailable?[/i] she asked herself. Theresa would never make the first move on a guy. Some people called her old-fashioned. But she wanted the guy to make the move first.  
  
She very hurridly finished her milk as she trudged back to her room. She turned on her fan and crawled into bed, preparing to read her romance novel because it was getting very interesting.  
  
She began on chapter ten and ended up at chapter fifteen before she switched off the lights and went to do her favorite thing. Dream.


	5. And So It Begins

The usual morning light was blocked by unwelcoming gray clouds. Rain was pouring down and not a ray of brightness entered her apartment building. It was 8 o'clock and she was already working endlessly in her paperwork. She hated it, but there was work to be done. Theresa sighed and yawned sleepily as she sipped her cup of coffee. She sat on the floor beside her bed with papers scattered like toys all about her. The coffee she drank was sitting on the small table next to the bed. She was still dressed in her pajamas and her long brown hair flowed elegantly around her shoulders. It was a bit messy from the nights sleep, but still beautiful at that.  
  
"Theresa! What are you doing?" asked a surprised Clarissa as she walked into Theresa's bedroom.  
  
"Good Morning, Clarissa," said Theresa, once again sipping her hot, but much needed coffee.  
  
"Answer me, Resa. What are you doing?" asked Clarissa once again as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Can't you see? I'm working on paperwork that desperately needs to get finished," replied Theresa calmly and cooly.  
  
"Theresa...all you do is work, work, work! Don't you ever want to take a day off?"  
  
"I'd like to, but....I just can't," sighed Theresa.  
  
"Today is your day off, chica. The fashion show isn't until tomorrow you know."  
  
"I know. But everything needs to be perfect," responded Theresa.  
  
"Theresa, everything IS perfect. Look at you! You never have any fun anymore. You are always so serious. You haven't had a date or a steady relationship in God knows how long! Girl! Take a break! You need it."  
  
"I wouldn't even know what to do if I actually did take the day off."  
  
"See! That's why you need one. Now. Let's go get some ice cream, shop, see a movie...whatever. But, first, I need you to come into the kitchen with me."  
  
"Why?" asked Theresa.  
  
"Just come, you will see."  
  
"Oookay," replied Theresa, obviously not going to win this little arguement. Clarissa grabbed Theresa's hand in hers as she led her into the kitchen. Clarissa practically drug Theresa there are she struggled to keep up.  
  
"I don't even know why I'm letting you do this to me Clarissa because really..." Theresa's voice trailed away as her eyes glanced over the person who occupied her kitchen.  
  
"Fox! Uuh, Mr. Crane....What-what are you doing here?" asked Theresa as she glanced at Clarissa as if expecting an explanation from her as well.  
  
Fox stood in Theresa's kitchen in his fancy suit and tie. He had just returned from a meeting and had just been given strict instructions to talk to Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald about the fashion show tomorrow. However, he already knew that this would be a problem. Especially when noticing that she was still dressed in her pajamas and she was wearing fuzzy slippers. He chuckled to himself as a smile escaped him.  
  
"Good morning, Theresa," smiled Fox once more.  
  
"Good morning," said Theresa in response with a small smile forming on her lips.  
  
"I came over to give you this," continued Fox, handing her a letter. As he passed the white envelope over to her, their fingers touched. When this happened, he wanted nothing more but to slide his hand over hers and lace his fingers through. Her hands were small and delicate, he noticed.  
  
Clarissa snatched the letter from Theresa just before she opened it.  
  
"Ah, ah ah! No business today, Theresa, remember?"  
  
"Clarissa..." Theresa sighed.  
  
"I will take care of it. You see, Mr. Crane, Theresa and I are taking the day off. She is too wrapped up in her work and she is so stressful as of late. You should just see her room!"  
  
"Is that so? You better take a break before that little head of yours busts," said Fox, looking into Theresa's beautiful brown eyes. "I believe I will take you up on that offer, Clarissa, and check out her room," chuckled Fox.  
  
Theresa's glance looked toward Clarissa. Theresa's eyes were sleepy, but serious. She didn't want Fox checking out her bedroom, much less her house.  
  
"Clarissa.."  
  
"Calm down, Miss. Everything's gonna be alright," inturrupted Clarissa.  
  
Theresa followed Fox shortly behind as he walked his way into Theresa's bedroom. As he stepped inside, he nearly laughed out loud at all the papers scattered all about, but he kept his composure. His thoughts floated to what she would look like in her cute pajamas working endlessly into the morning.  
  
"Wow, looks like Miss Fashion Designer has herself a messy room," said Fox, playfully. Theresa didn't have a chance to respond as she giggled lightly to herself.  
  
"Clarissa is right. You do need a break. As a matter of fact, I've been wanting to see that new movie..what is it? Something about some King or other. Julie is tied up at work, so would you and Clarissa like to accompany me?"  
  
Theresa laughed carelessly as she put it into thought. It didn't take long for her to decide. "Oookay. Sounds like fun. Are you coming, Clarissa?"  
  
"Sure! But I need to finish up some things before I head on down there. You two go on ahead. I'll meet you there."  
  
Theresa wanted to wait for Clarissa, but before she could say so, Fox responded first.  
  
"If you insist. Let's go shortie," said Fox, grinning at her.  
  
Theresa had a shocked look on her face as the images of last night floated through her head. She couldn't believe he was calling her that. "Hey!" She said, playfully hitting him on the arm. "I thought I told you not to call me that."  
  
"And I thought I said I could call you whatever I pleased."  
  
Theresa just simply laughed as she grabbed her purse. It was then she realized that she was still dressed up in her PJ's.  
  
"Oh. Let me go change first. It'll only take a minute."  
  
As Theresa ran to her bedroom, Fox watched her. The door closed behind her as he let out a sigh and decided to call Julie and let her know what was going on. He flipped open his phone and very fastly let his fingers dial her cellphone.  
  
---------  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Julie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hey, It's Fox, are you still at work?"  
  
"Yup. I think I'm gonna be tied up here all day."  
  
"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I am taking the fashion designer and her personal assistant to the movies and then we are gonna discuss the fashion show. So I won't see you until tonight."  
  
"That's fine. I'll be busy up here all day anyway. Chris has got me working on the scrapbook and other things. So, I'll see you tonight, baby. Are we still on for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Of course. See you later. Love you."  
  
"Love you, too, Bye."  
  
---------  
  
Once Julie clicked her phone shut, Bruce Moore walked into her office. He shut the door behind him and locked it.  
  
"Hey, baby," said Bruce, running his hand over hers.  
  
"Bruce! I have a boyfriend, for goodness sakes. Stop hitting on me."  
  
"You know you like it."  
  
Bruce used to date Julie's best friend, Christina. Julie had always wanted Bruce, but ever since she had been seeing Fox, she brushed the feelings aside. Just now, they all came rushing back. Bruce was just a smidge taller than her with dark black hair and beautiful blue eyes.  
  
She was now breathing heavily as Bruce was just a few inches from her face. Bruce inched his hand up the skirt of Julie's business suit and ever so slowly peeled her underwear off her skin, sliding it down her legs. He slid two fingers inside of her as she moaned slightly. She didn't persist when she should have, though and Bruce began kissing her very heavily, definitely not holding back. He unbuttoned her blouse and let it slide to the floor. He un-hooked her bra and let it slip off her body which was beginning to sweat slightly. She finally gave in and flipped open the button of his pants and let them fall to the floor. She dragged his boxers off his skin and let them fall as well. They were still kissing as they hit the floor on their sides and Bruce went into Julie. She slung one leg around his hip and moaned long and deep. Fox was long gone from her mind during this sixty minute trip of pleasure.  
  
--------- 


	6. Bumps, A Ring, and Parted Lips

Chapter Six  
  
Fox and Theresa walked down the dense, packed, and cluttered New York City sidewalk on their way to the theatre. There were quite a few tourists, as usual, but Theresa didn't seem to notice as she walked shoulder to shoulder with Fox. This morning, when Fox had showed up unexpectidly at her apartment, she had hurridly put on some slender, flared, and classy black pants with a smooth, white top. She assumed that after the movie, they would be discussing business and she wanted to look as professional as possible without over-doing it. Her beautiful hair was pulled half way up and half way down. As she was thinking of the day that was layed out before her with many uncertainties, Fox began speaking to her.  
  
"So, Theresa. I really hope you don't mind this movie that I've picked out for the three of us to see."  
  
"Oh. I'm sure that I will love it," replied Theresa, staring at Fox's head that continued to stare onward. As she was studying the very amusing, but ever-so charming look that came upon his face, every other thought had exited her head. She wasn't thinking about where she was or where she was going. And because of this, she wasn't really watching where she was going, either. Her tiny foot slipped off the sidewalk, and in doing so, her head hit a street sign. She fell very slowly to the ground beneath her. She grabbed her head in frustration and moaned in pain. She began rubbing the spot of infliction as if trying to wipe it away.  
  
"Ooohhhh."  
  
Fox very hurridly ran to her side, kneeling down to help her up. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking very concerned. Even though he found Theresa's past few motions very amusing, he was more concerned about her well-being and held all other motions inside. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Theresa's face was a sight to behold. When Fox saw it, he grinned to himself. Her nose was a bit scrunched and her mouth was slightly open. She looked so serious, which he found amusing.  
  
His long, masculine hand rubbed Theresa's slender back. He began by massaging her shoulder, and then traced it down her back; rubbing as he went. The touch of his hand never left the shirt that covered her skin. However, for a moment, an image of Theresa's bare back flashed into his head. He wondered how her soft skin would feel under his hands. The image soon left him, however, and his hand's journey finally ended on her hip. He pulled her closer to him, and, in doing so, felt her breast rub casually on his side. She held on tightly to his opposite shoulder as he held onto hers. They very carefully walked side by side; dependent on eachother's movements.

-------------------  
  
Bruce and Julie couldn't keep their hands off eachother throughout the rest of the day. Whenever Julie was free, Bruce was always in her office, kissing her. Secretly, Bruce wanted Julie. He wanted her bad. And he had been secretly attracted to her for a while now. Julie had just finished an important meeting as she came back into her office. Low and behold, Bruce was there.  
  
Just as Julie had clicked the door shut behind her, Bruce pinned her against it and began kissing her ferociously. His hands shot up her shirt and rubbed her bare breasts. He continued rubbing them until they were hard points. Julie moaned and managed to lock the door behind her.  
  
After having sex on her desk, she became digusted with herself. How could I do this to Fox? she asked herself. After many minutes of thinking, she decided not to tell him. If he ever found out, she thought, it would devistate him. I could never live with myself. She loved Fox, she thought once more, and she wanted to be with him forever.  
  
Bruce had left her office a few minutes earlier to catch up on his work. She decided that she needed to speak with him, and she had to do it now before the situation carried itself any further into the hole she had already dug.  
  
"Bruce, I need to talk to you."  
  
"What about, babe?"  
  
"I can't do this anymore. I feel so disgusted with myself. I love Fox and I just don't see how I could ever be unfaithful to him. I'm not doing this anymore."  
  
Bruce tried to kiss her again, but this time, Julie's hand slapped his face with such velocity that he fell to the floor.  
  
"Leave me the hell alone," she managed to say as she flung herself out of his office and headed to find Fox.

-------------------  
  
Even though she was feeling much better and really didn't need his assistance, Theresa clung to Fox as they entered into the small theatre. She liked the feeling and hadn't been held like this in a long time. Whenever she turned her face upward to look at his, he clenched her tighter. And whenever he did this, she snuggled in closer to him. They continued walking like this until they reached their seats and sat down. Fox decided that the front row would be best. Clarissa was standing in the back, waiting for them when they finally arrived. Theresa's mishap had slowed them down, causing Clarissa to jump ahead of them in speed. Theresa sat on Fox's left side, and Clarissa on his right. Fox made his final physical contact with Theresa by rubbing her arm and asking, "Want anything?"  
  
"Can you get me some popcorn, please? I'll pay for it when you come back."  
  
"Want anything, Clarissa?"  
  
"No thanks, Mr. Crane. But thanks for asking."  
  
Fox ever-so-slowly lifted himself up out of his seat and began walking to the concession area. He quickly ordered, payed, and recieved his popcorn and Milk Duds in a mere 20 seconds.  
  
"Here you go, Theresa. Feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, much better. Thanks, Mr. Crane."  
  
"Like I said many times before, call me Fox," he responded.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Clarissa, unaware of the past events.  
  
"Theresa had a little trouble along the way. She hit her head on a street sign." Fox somewhat chuckled to himself as he spoke these words. They amused him. "But, she's much better now as you can see."  
  
"Wasn't she watching where she was going?"  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"Are you okay, miss?" Asked Clarissa, leaning forward so that her gaze went around Fox's body and landed upon Theresa.  
  
"I'm fine, Clarissa. No need to get all worred."  
  
Just then, the previews began to start. Theresa munched on her popcorn as if she hadn't eaten in a long time. For some reason, the popcorn filled a craving that she had been having all day. She wasn't really sure what the craving was, but she didn't care. The small sized popcorn was gone in five minutes.  
  
Fox was secretly watching Theresa out of the corner of his eye and leaned toward her and whispered, "For a small person, you sure do have a big appetite." Theresa could feel his warm breath upon her skin and she could smell his scent. She had to admit, that she liked what she smelled.  
  
"That's me for ya," replied Theresa, smiling as she stared at Fox's amazing face. It was staring at her and was looking over every feature of her own face. He laughed, winked, and then turned back and began eating his milk duds.  
  
As Fox was whispering to her, she was nervously playing with the ring that she wore on her right hand; twirling it and rubbing it. And just now, she dropped it. Oh, great, she thought as she arose from her chair and bended down to search for it. When Fox looked over, Theresa wasn't in her seat. It surprised him at first, but then noticed her rapidly searching on the floor beside him.  
  
"Theresa, what's wrong?"  
  
"I dropped my ring and I can't find it." She was getting very frustrated as she bended as low as she could go and stuck her head underneath the seat. Her hand landed on something sticky as she was moving her hand around. Oh, gross. she thought.  
  
"Need help?" asked Fox. When Theresa didn't respond, he decided to come down anyway. Theresa looked over to her left to see if she could make out Fox, but her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet and she saw nothing but the color black. Once she came to this realization, she began searching once more. As she groped with her hand, she landed on something different than before. It wasn't sticky, and it most definitely wasn't her ring. It was large and soft. And as she continued to feel, she felt knuckles. Just then, she realized what she had been feeling and hurridly moved her hand away.  
  
"I'm--Uh, Sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay. Could happen to anyone." replied Fox, smiling a smile that only the darkness concealed.  
  
"Hey, I found it!" Fox exclaimed as he tried to get up; forgetting where he was. He banged the back of his head on the seat, let out a groan, and began rubbing the spot of infliction. Theresa managed to giggle when the events of what happened to herself earlier ran through her head. They both had bumped their heads and the thought of big bumps made her smile uncontrollably.  
  
However, she managed to turn her head to the left and lean over in hopes of finding her ring. But instead, felt her lips brush Fox's cheek. And just as this happened, Fox turned his head and his lips accidentally touched hers. Just for a brief moment, their parted lips were touching. Theresa could feel Fox's warm breaths. For a second, Theresa thought she felt Fox's bottom lip move to envelope her bottom lip, but just as fastly as the lips had come together, they parted. Theresa's heart was fluttering wildly in her chest, as she breathed in deeply; wondering what had just happened. Had Fox attempted to kiss her? Or was it just a figment of her imagination? She just couldn't decide as Clarissa's voice echoed softly in the distance.  
  
"Are you two alive down there?"


	7. Sparkling Water and Sparkling Smiles

**Chapter Seven**

The events of earlier this evening were hard to erase from her mind. No matter how hard she tried, they stuck with her. Sure, it was mere chance and accident that their lips had met in the murky darkness on the floor, but Theresa loved the idea of his lips on hers. When she thought about this, she knew that it was wrong considering that he was madly in love with Julie. _Julie is a sweet girl_, Theresa thought. As she was planted on her bed, Theresa flashed back to earlier after their lips had touched, lingered, and then departed.

"Are you two alive down there?" Clarissa's voice echoed in the distance.

After the two had "unknowingly" departed, Fox climbed out from underneath and shortly after, Theresa followed. He was staring at Theresa, somewhat mystified. When her eyes had met his, Fox hurriedly held up her ring as if not wanting to get caught.

"Here – here you go. I found it," he stuttered as his eyes looked everywhere but to her face.

"Thanks."

Fox really didn't know what to think. Of course, he had felt her lips touch his. He wondered if she had done it purposely. But as he looked at her, his eyes could not be taken off her lips. When she looked at him or glanced in his direction, he looked away; embarrassed. His lips tingled when he thought of the events that occurred just seconds before. He licked them to stop the sensation as he pulled himself into his seat. Theresa sat down seconds after.

A few minutes later, Theresa leaned over and whispered, "Thank you so much for helping me find my ring."

Fox looked over at her nervously and replied, "No problem." And those were the last words he spoke for the rest of the movie. In all honesty, in the back of his mind, Fox was scared. He was scared of what the feeling was in the pit of his stomach and was scared of what Julie might think. _Julie. She means everything in the world to me_, Fox thought as his many thoughts drifted to his girlfriends face.

After the movie was over and the end credits rolled, Theresa sat in her seat and pondered the events even further. Fox, gaining confidence, spoke to her, wanting to ask her about the kiss. The words he wanted to say were laid out perfectly in his head. However, as he attempted to spill them out, they would not form in his mouth. Finally, after small attempt, he changed his train of thought.

"Ok. Theresa, I hope that you've worked up an appetite because we're going out to eat. Are you ready?"

Theresa, unable to swallow the lump in her throat, simply nodded in agreement as she rose to her feet. She followed him to the end of the aisle where he stepped aside, and placed his hand on her back, letting her lead the way. His head pounded with a headache and he felt as if he wouldn't be able to function. He brushed it aside, however, as he followed both Theresa and Clarissa. Theresa, unable to speak, was glad when Clarissa spoke up, breaking the silence.

"So, Mr. Crane, where are you taking us?" She looked back at him until he caught up with them and stood beside her.

"The restaurant is called The Waterside Inn. Not only does it have the best food that I've ever tasted, but it's got tables set up by the water. I hope you like it," explained Fox, looking mostly at Clarissa. But as he spoke those last words, he leaned his body forward and his stare lingered on Theresa.

She simply smiled and continued walking, her heels clicking the sidewalk as she went. Her eyes looked over Fox's body from behind as he stepped close to the curb to call a taxi. The clean and spotless yellow cab came to a stop next to the curb. Fox pulled at the handle and held it open. He let Clarissa climb in first followed by Theresa. Letting go of the door, he very slowly slid himself in beside Theresa. When the door had been closed and the car moved onward, Theresa looked down at Fox's thigh which was pressed up against her leg. It made her tingle and she could feel his warmth. She wanted to ask him to move because she noticed that there was room on his other side, but he simply ignored her as he chattered endlessly about the fashion show with Clarissa. Theresa chimed in now and again, but as the conversation died down a bit, Fox turned his attention to Theresa.

"Are you ready for the big day tomorrow?" asked Fox.

"As ready as I'll ever be" responded Theresa, nervously.

Clarissa was talking very quickly in the background, but Fox failed to hear her as he stared at Theresa's lips.

"Mr. Crane?" asked Clarissa.

"Hmm?"

"So, will you help me with that job tomorrow?"

Fox continued to stare at Theresa when he responded, "How can I say no. I've been hired to help you, so help you I shall." He flashed a smile at Theresa as he sexy glance finally left her. The cab door opened and all three headed into the Waterside Inn.

"May I help you?" Asked the usher who stood in front of the three.

"Yes, I have a reservation for three."

"And your name?"

"Crane."

"Come this way," smiled the usher as he gathered their menus and led the way. Their small journey ended at a small table beside the water which sparkled in the moonlight. Candles and lamps were placed all around the many seats and tables.

Theresa couldn't help but stare in awe as she touched Fox's arm excitedly and said, "Oh this is so beautiful! Fox, I love it! I mean – Mr. Crane. Don't you, Clarissa?"

"It is gorgeous. I can't believe that I've never heard of this place before."

The threesome engaged in many conversations such as the fashion show, to Fox's work, and too many other random things. After eating, Clarissa excused herself from the table and made her way to an old friend whom she had spotted when they had entered the enchanting restaurant. There was a small silence and Theresa chuckled, not really knowing what to say. Fox laughed and then broke the silence.

"I've been thinking about this since the day I met you, and I was just wondering where you were before New York? I've read so many great reviews about you in all my old magazines, and I've learned that you've only been in New York for a few years. Your last name sounded so familiar to me…" said Fox quickly with intense curiosity.

"I was wondering when you would ask me that," replied Theresa, "I know your father and you grandfather. They grew up around my mother. And, well, they didn't approve of our family much, but Mama was very grateful to Julian because he helped her through some rough times. Anyhow. Your mother – Ivy Crane – helped me get to where I am today. She's my mama's best friend."

"Wow. A little fashion designer in the making right under my nose and I never even knew it," said Fox, smiling.

"Well, it's not like you could help it. You were always away at school, right?" smiled Theresa.

Fox didn't answer her question as he thought about why she smelled so familiar and why he could have swore he had met her before. And then, a memory floated through his mind. He flashed back to the summer when he was 17 years old and had just returned from school after getting booted.

_Fox entered into the large and ever elegant Crane Mansion which sat upon the top of Raven Hill. As he stepped over the threshold and took in the sights of his old home, he saw the large, winding stair case that stretched up in front of him. To the left was the entrance to the living room and inside, he noticed his mother standing with a young woman. Ivy was designing a dress, as usual, and in that dress was a beautiful woman with shining brown hair. His mom was busy trimming, pinning, and just working with pure concentration. _

"Mother!" said Fox rather loudly, wanting to get her attention.

Ivy looked up with surprise. When the image of her son entered her brain, she rushed from the young woman's side, meeting Fox half-way, and said, "Fox! Oh, how I've missed you." She drew him into a tight hug, wanting nothing more than to scoop him up as she'd done when she was younger.

After the emotional reunion, Ivy began lecturing him about getting booted from his second school this year. Before she had finished her lecture, he had remembered that there was a woman in the room earlier, and he frantically searched for her, but, to his surprise, she was already missing.

_Theresa.._ He thought as he remembered the flashback.

"Fox? Are you okay?" asked Theresa, noticing that Fox had gone into staring mode and wasn't saying a thing.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I was thinking…Hey, Theresa. I remember you."

"You do? What do you mean?"

"From the summer when I was booted from boarding school that second time. You were – you were in the mansion and Mother was fitting a dress for you…"

"Oh, yes! I remember that like it was yesterday. I still cannot erase the memory of when Ivy received that letter from your school informing her that her second son would indeed be coming home soon. Oh, she was so angry," Theresa chuckled cutely as she recalled the events in her head.

Fox watched her, taking in her giddy smiles and laughs. He couldn't help but love the fact that she came from his hometown of Harmony. He felt content.

"So – you mother was Pilar? She was like a mother to me as well. She always watched out for me when I was younger – babysitting and such. Man, could that woman cook."

"Yes," Theresa smiled, "That's Mama."

"Can you cook like that?" asked Fox.

"Oh, you bet I can, buster," replied Theresa, feeling that she could simply be herself and nothing more. With Clarissa meeting up with old friends, Fox and Theresa talked endlessly for two hours until Clarissa finally returned. They talked about their families, their lives when they were growing up, their dreams, their favorite movies and television shows, and even what they liked to do in their spare time. When they rose to leave around 8 or so, they were still talking as they walked out together side by side. And they were talking still in the cab as they drove to Theresa's apartment. When the car reached its stop, they all climbed out. Clarissa thanked Fox for the evening and hurriedly walked into the building, wanting to reach her bed.

"Fox, thank you so much for this evening. It was wonderful! I think we are so prepared for the show tomorrow. Are you ready? Are you scared? Because I sure am."

"You're welcome, Theresa. I'm sure that you will do just fine. With all your amazing skills. What time should I meet you there?" asked Fox.

"Well, set-up begins around 6. So anytime from 6-8 o'clock would be great."

"Ok, see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams," replied Fox, sincerely.

"Night."

Fox watched Theresa's figure as she slowly entered into her apartment building. He watched until he couldn't see her anymore and then sleepily spilled his address to the cab driver. Fox, who slumped in his seat, rubbed his face and eyes, trying to keep himself awake. When he reached his apartment, Julie was there, already asleep in his bed. Fox walked to the bathroom where he undressed himself and put on his favorite sweatpants. He brushed his teeth and then washed his face before he climbed into bed next to his fiancé. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	8. The Fashion Show

Chapter Eight

Just before dawn, the smell of coffee flickered into his nose as the sound of the microwave oven entered his ears. When his eyelids opened and his senses were fully awake, he searched the room for his fiancé. When he couldn't find her in the bedroom where he was located, he closed his eyes for just a second and rubbed them with his fingers. As he climbed out of bed and stood up, he placed his hands on the back of his neck and stretched with all his might; wanting to stretch his legs and back which had an odd feeling in them.

As he entered the bathroom, he closed the door behind him and made his way to the sink where he looked at himself in the mirror. No reaction came over him as he walked to the shower and turned on the water; letting it regulate. With the sound of running water disrupting the silence, Fox slowly began taking off his sweatpants and boxers. He fought with his socks a few times before finally winning and pulling them off his feet. Fully naked, he grabbed a towel from the cabinet and hung it up outside the shower.

The heat of the shower had already begun fogging the mirrors, and the steam faintly clouded the bathroom. Fox climbed into the shower and let the water run over him slowly and surely. Memories of last night filled his head, as he occasionally thought about Julie. Fox went through his shower routine without thinking and before he knew it, he was finished. He pulled back the curtain, grabbed his towel, and began drying himself. He then tied it around his waist, brushed his teeth, and then walked out of the bathroom in search of clothing.

As he was searching through his drawers, Julie entered. Unaware of her presence, Fox continued to search with his back turned to her. She quietly walked in and placed her arms around him. She ran her fingertips up and down Fox's abs and chest.

"Hey, baby," said Julie, very close to his ear as she eagerly kissed his neck.

"Hey Jules," said Fox in reply without any emotion. Julie turned him around to face her and began kissing him passionately.

"Hey, hey. I just took a shower. We can't do this. We've gotta go somewhere, remember?" said Fox in between kisses.

"Oh, but, on."

"No." And with that, he walked back into the bathroom and locked himself inside. He put on his clothes and sluggishly walked into the kitchen in search for some caffeine. Julie, who was surprised by his refusal of her actions, watched him. When she finally gained the courage, she approached him again.

"Fox, what's the matter?" She asked as she thought about the events that she shared with Bruce, and she wondered if Fox knew about them. Her stomach was filled with large knots, and whenever she thought about the truth being revealed, it did flip-flops. Fox yawned and replied,

"Nothing's wrong. Just tired and I need to get to the fashion show. What time do you gotta be there?"

"I have to help the models, so probably sometime soon. And you?"

"Around 7ish, but I decided to get there early and check out the jobs that I gotta do."

"I see," said Julie quietly. All she wanted to do was make-love to Fox. That was the only event that played in her head. And she was almost positive that she was going to get it this morning. But when she didn't, she was disappointed. "Baby, you wanna go out to eat tonight? You can come over to my place afterwards."

"Sounds great." He gently pecked her on the cheek before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

Just minutes after Fox had left, a sound rapped on Julie's door. She walked to the sound, wondering who could be on the other side, while secretly knowing whom it would be. And when she opened it, Bruce filled her vision.

"Bruce….no….I…."

"No. Listen, Julie. You shut me out…and all I wanted to do was be with you. And you know that you want me, too."

After moments of silence and stares, Bruce walked up to her, as close as he could be, and slid his hands down her short skirt, just inside her underwear. He began rubbing her and Julie started moaning deeply. Bruce shut the door behind him and continued working her. He whispered seductive sounds in her ear as she closed her eyes in satisfaction. After rubbing her vigorously, he started ripping her shirt off; not even bothering with the buttons, and continued to meet her desires in the only way he knew how.

"Yeah, baby, you know you want this. You know you do. This is what you need and I want you. I love you, Julie."

Fox called a cab as he made his way to the fashion show that was located just outside of downtown New York. A weird feeling filled his stomach as he drove closer and closer. If someone had asked him about it, he wouldn't have admitted it, but deep, deep inside himself he knew what was causing this peculiar feeling.

The famous fashion designer was standing outside of the building, managing the chaos that had already begun to take form. Theresa was wearing long white pants, which appeared to be a smidgen too long for her, with a satin pink top. The top dipped down and stopped just before her bosom. Theresa's long brown hair was spiral curled from her roots to her ends and it flowed in the wind as she stressed over some simple procedures. With her back to the street, Fox Crane's cab pulled slowly to the curb.

Without a moment's hesitation, Fox spotted her and looked her over from behind. His stomach churned and he lost his breath for just a moment. Pull yourself together, Crane, he told himself in his only place of privacy. He climbed out of the cab just after he paid the driver and grabbed his jacket. His eyes continued to consume Theresa as he walked closer to her. His eyes were averted, however, when he noticed that she had lost control of a piece of paper that was in her hands just a few seconds before. He smiled when he watched her chase it, and without avail, couldn't catch it. However, luckily for her, the paper flew at the businessman and he managed to snatch it out of the wind's wrath.

"Need this?" asked Fox as a sly smile formed on his face.

"Oh my God! THANK YOU," replied Theresa, relieved. "Whew, you have no idea how stressful a fashion show is," continued Theresa.

Fox continued to look at her when a voice bellowed, "Theresa! What do you want me to do with these?" Theresa's head quickly turned as Fox's gaze continued to linger.

"Ahhh! I swear, this is gonna be the end of me," laughed Theresa, "I'll be right back, Fox. Don't leave." Theresa quickly touched Fox's arm as she ran off in a slow jog, her hair blowing and bouncing in the wind behind her.

"Hey, Fox!" said Clarissa who was obviously stressed as well. "I'm so glad you're here! We've got so much to do. Do you need a job?"

"Well, yeah, but the Boss Lady told me to wait here," replied Fox.

"Ah-ha. Well, you might as well wait on her then. She's got this whole day planned out. So, is miss Julie coming?"

"She said she was, but I haven't talked to her since I left."

"I see. Well, I was going to mention to Julie that she could stay home, because I could manage the girls. You can call her and tell her if you'd like. Don't want her to stand around and do nothing. She'd get bored," replied Clarissa, smiling.

"Oh, I'll bet she'd love that. She seems so stressed lately," said Fox, "Excuse me." Fox slowly dialed Julie's cell, but when he received no answer, he dialed her apartment.

Hello, you have reached Julie Carter. I'm either out, or occupied with something important. Please leave your name and number and I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible. Bye! BEEP.

"Julie, uh – this is Fox. I tried your cell phone and got no answer, so I really hope you get this. I was just calling to tell you not to worry about coming to the fashion show. Clarissa told me that she could handle the girls for you if you'd like. Love you, sweetie. Bye."

Back at the apartment, Julie was, in fact, occupied. Occupied with Bruce, that is. Their bodies were completely drenched as they moved rapidly on the couch. Julie moaned loudly as Bruce's hands ran up and down her body. He continued to move faster and faster. Julie, lost in the motion, didn't hear Fox's message as it echoed through the apartment.

"Got the answering machine," said Fox to Clarissa, "I hope she gets the message." Fox slid his phone back inside his jacket as he saw Theresa's small figure moving towards him.

"Okay, Fox! Are ya ready for the show?" smiled Theresa, excited for what was to come.

"Oh, you bet I am."

"Great! Follow me."

Theresa showed Fox exactly what to do and they were inseparable all throughout the day. Wherever Theresa was, Fox was shortly behind. They helped each other with everything and the show was a smashing success. Theresa couldn't help but feel proud of herself. She knew, however, without Fox, she would be nowhere today.

"Wow! Fox! I am so HAPPY," Theresa said loudly with out-bursting happiness. She was very giddy as she threw her arms around Fox in a huge hug of gratitude. Her body slammed into his as she squeezed him tighter. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. This show wouldn't be anywhere without you." Theresa stopped the hug and, without thinking, kissed Fox on the cheek.

Her soft lips on his cheek sent electricity all through him. Breathless from the hug and then the kiss, he simply replied, "You're – you're welcome."

Theresa was still giddy and smiling when Fox replied to her actions. "You're amazing, Mr. Crane. You will get an amazing recommendation and review from me. You won't have to worry about your boss..oh I'm gonna praise you to him. You were so great today. Thank you so much!"

Fox smiled and watched her. He could tell how much she loved this business; all the exhilaration and animation it brought to her. Fashion designing was and will be Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald forever more. He had never met anyone who became so happy about what they did for a living before.

"Look at you," Fox said in admiration.

"Hhhmmm?"

Before Fox could answer, Theresa was bombarded with numerous reporters. Fox, convinced that he wasn't going to see Theresa the rest of the day or evening, headed back to Julie's apartment to check up on her.

Fox stuck his key into Julie's apartment door and entered. As Fox hung up his jacket, he heard sharp pants. Wondering what it was, he made his way into the living room.

"Julie! You should have been ---- there….."

Fox's eyes ran over Julie and Bruce on top of each other. A cover was placed over them, and Julie's hair was messy and was stucking to the sides of her face. Hurt filled Fox's chest. The sharp sensation started rising and rising up like water. It ran up to his eyes, but he forced it back down.

"Damnit, Julie. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" asked Fox angrily.

"Fox, no, I can explain – I…."

Before Julie could finish, Fox stormed out of the apartment and spilled into the elevator. He knew if he had stayed in that room a moment longer, he would have lost it. Not really knowing what to do, he went walking down the streets of New York. His whole world had crumbled right before him and he had no idea how to pick up the shattered pieces and put them back together. 


	9. Trips, Slips, Stumbling, and Comfort

**Chapter Nine**

Walking down New York's streets was like a nightmare wherever he turned. A rage of emotions was running through him: anger, hurt, pain, and confusion. Fox, being one who had trouble spilling his heart to someone and expressing his innermost feelings, kept them locked inside. He finally made his way back to his apartment where Julie wasn't located. He slept through the afternoon, hoping to escape from his problems, but woke up around six in the evening with the problems still fresh in his mind.

"Gotta get out of this place," said Fox to himself as he threw on some jeans and a long-sleeved gray shirt. His muscular arms bulged through the sleeves of the gray shirt and his jeans fit him perfectly in all the right places. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, grabbed his wallet, and spilled back on to the New York streets once more. He slothfully called a cab and made his way to a bar. But not just any bar; a bar he always seemed to make his way to no matter what the occasion…no matter what his mood. He figured that if the place was there for celebrating, then he could at least go and attempt to have a good time.

Following his arrival, he walked up to the bar and placed his order – alcohol no less. He swore to himself that he would only have one drink, but one turned into three and three turned into six. There was no stopping them as they came to the entrance of his mouth. It made its way through his lips; sliding down his throat. When the beer settled in his stomach, a warm feeling overcame him and he felt that this substance was exactly the answer to all his problems.

"Hey. What's wrong with you tonight, dude?" Asked a voice that was clearly in front of Fox. He looked up, seeing a large man with a scruffy beard.

"Oh, you know – a bunch of fked up sht. You don't even want to know." Fox's words spilled out of his mouth slowly in a slur. He moved his left hand while he spoke, holding the cup in his right.

As Fox talked gibberish to the bar tender – in walked Mrs. Brown-eyed Beauty herself. Tonight, Theresa was wearing a burgundy halter-top with dark, flared jeans. Her shimmering brown hair was curled as it was earlier, but it was pulled half up and half down. Her lips were glossy pink and her neck bared a beautiful scarlet heart necklace. She was most definitely dazzling, so dazzling that when she entered with Clarissa and a few other girls, many men turned their heads to look at her. Theresa, unaware of their motions, laughed carelessly with her friends as they grabbed a table and sat.

Fox, still drinking brainlessly at the bar, noticed a familiar face – Bruce Moore. He, too, was downing liquor in large gulps. Rage was the only emotion that was inside of him when he beheld that scum's face. He clenched his fists and rose off of his bar stool.

"You two-faced son of a bitch," grumbled Fox as he moved closer. Unable to control himself, he kicked Bruce's barstool, causing Bruce to tumble onto the floor. Stricken by the fall, he climbed slowly off the floor and threw a hard punch in the direction of Fox's face. Fortunately for Bruce, the punch hit Fox on the lip; causing blood to trickle down his chin.

"You keep your filthy rich hands off of me, man. Julie never loved you, alright? I can't help it that I'm irresistible," said Bruce as he laughed. "Doesn't it suck that no one wants your sorry ass? Hahahah. I can't help but laugh. You're at the bottom, man."

Bruce's words stung as Fox's temper got the best of him. He began punching Bruce right and left. Before they both knew it, the bartender began pushing them apart and dragging Fox in the opposite direction of his opponent. Fox's ruthless glare seemed to burn right through Bruce as he was being dragged away.

"Now. You sit over here and behave yourself," said the bartender, sitting Fox on a stool distant from where Bruce was located.

"What's going on?" asked one of Theresa's friends.

"Probably two losers fighting over beer," said another.

"I'll go see." Theresa moved from her table to the bar that was about 20 feet away from her. Her heels clicked the floor as she stopped right behind him. "Fox!" yelled Theresa over the singing in the background. The bar was smoky and somewhat dark.

"Oh, hey…beautiful," responded Fox, drunkenly, "I…I…remember you."

"Fox, you're hurt! What's wrong?" asked Theresa, concerned.

"Oh, lots…lots…lots of sht."

"Fox…"

"You know what? I don…need anyone…okay?"

His tall athletic body attempted to stand up and walk away, but instead of doing so, he fell flat on his bottom.

"Oh, Fox. Come here…" Theresa said as she helped him up.

"But I don't need help!" yelled Fox angrily.

"Yes you do, damnit! You're coming with me."

She helped Fox's tall figure up as she slung his arm around her shoulders and helped him walk. Fox heavily leaned against her. Theresa found it hard to walk as they made their way across the floor.

"Hey, girls. I gotta go. C-ya later, alright?"

"Theresa, who's that?" they all asked off key as they stared at the handsome stranger in Theresa's arms.

"Oh, this is Fox. He helped out with my fashion show. Fox these are my girls – Amber, Misty, Christina, and you know Clarissa."

"Hell…o," said Fox in an odd tone of voice as he was trying to stay awake.

"Reese! I wanted you to meet my guy friend," replied one of Theresa's friends as she winked.

"Aww. Well, tell him I'm sorry, but I'll have to meet them some other time. Sorry, girls. Have fun."

As soon as Theresa and Fox had left their presence, they began talking about "Fox." Sure, he helped Theresa with her fashion show, but exactly who was he? A few girls noted that he was pretty good looking, but they were curious about exactly who he was. They questioned the red head, Clarissa, at their table.

"Clarissa, who is this guy? He looks like bad news if you ask me."

"His name is Nicholas Foxworth Crane. From what I hear, he's a great businessman."

"A businessman, huh? Damn he's fine. Don't you agree ladies?"

"Hell yeah," said two girls at once.

"Don't get too excited. He's taken by some woman named Julie," replied Clarissa.

In the cab, Fox was stretched out on the small seat, sleeping. His knees were bent and his size thirteen feet were inactive on the seat. His head was resting on Theresa's lap as she stared at him. His features were amazing and Theresa, not once, could bring herself to look away. Not sure of where his apartment was located, the vehicle drove to hers. When they arrived, Theresa shook Fox, awakening him.

"Fox? … Fox?"

"Wha…?"

"We're here."

Theresa swung her attractive legs out of the cab and walked around to the other door. Somehow, with great difficulty, helping Fox out of the automobile. The couple managed to end up in the same position as before. Before they reached the door, Fox lost his balance and fell upon Theresa. Theresa's small, petite body fell over under the weight, causing the two to lie on top of each other on the sidewalk.

"Help," Theresa managed to murmur with Fox cutting off her oxygen supply. After a few minutes, Theresa was able to roll him over as she squatted next to Nicholas.

"Fox! Wake up!" yelled Theresa, shaking his shoulders energetically. When he wouldn't respond, Theresa slapped his face and he woke with a start. His eyes were as round as saucers as he spoke,

"Why'd you do that for!"

Without answering his question, she lifted him up onto his feet, entered the building, and helped him to the elevator. With many trips, slips, and stumbling, they finally made it to Theresa's room. She pulled him to her bed and pushed him down upon it. Theresa found a thin blanket along with a wastebasket and covered him before placing the basket beside the bed. She left the room shortly after and headed to the living room. Here, she fell helplessly into slumber on the couch and didn't awake until the next morning.

When the fashion designer had awakened, she made her way to the kitchen and fixed breakfast for herself; knowing that Fox wouldn't be eating just yet.

"Where the hell am I?" said a voice that entered into Theresa's ears.

Theresa hurriedly walked into her bedroom, showing herself as Fox studied her.

Fox groaned in pain before asking, "Theresa?"

"Fox, how do you feel?"

"Horrible, where's the bathroom?"

Theresa pointed him in the direction as she watched Fox walk hurriedly into it. She heard a sound she didn't want to hear and the toilet flushed shortly after. After a while of bowing to the porcelain god, Fox walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Theresa turned with a start.

"Oh, Fox. Your lip is swollen. Are you okay?"

"No. I'm sore as hell."

"Here, let me get you an ice-pack." Theresa was still in her pajamas as she searched through the fridge and found the pack. Before placing the pack on his lip, she rubbed the sore with her thumb.

Fox broke the tiny moment of silence and asked, "What am I doing here?"

"Well, I brought you here. Don't you remember last night? At the bar?"

"Well yeah I remember the bar. But it's the YOU part I don't remember."

Theresa explained everything to him, from his fight with Bruce to the trip to her apartment. Fox laughed as Theresa explained how hard it was to get him into her apartment.

"I swear you were like a big sack of potatoes. You even fell on top of me once," chuckled Theresa.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," Fox responded.

"What I want to know is," said Theresa "Is why you were fighting with this guy."

When Theresa mentioned this fight, images of Julie under Bruce made him sick to his stomach. Instead of anger, sadness filled his eyes and Theresa could see it.

"It was nothing," responded Fox quietly. He was uncertain about whether he should spill to Theresa, and was more uncertain about whether Theresa wanted to hear his problems. Fox was having enough trouble finding the words, but telling them to Theresa was another thing entirely.

"Now you think I'm stupid enough to believe that? I can see hurt in your eyes, Fox. What's wrong? You can trust me, you know? It's the least I can do..after everything you've done for me."

"No, you don't wanna hear my problems," replied Fox, turning so his side faced Theresa.

"YES. I DO," said Theresa sympathetically, grabbing his hand in a squeeze. "What's up?"

He looked down at her hand laced through his; and feeling touched by Theresa's gesture, slowly opened up to her. "Okay, I'm sorry if this sounds weird, but all my life I searched for love. Ok, yeah, I know. I'm a guy. I shouldn't be doing that kinda thing, right? But anyway…I thought I finally found that love in Julie. God I loved her..but she --- she betrayed me."

"Oh, Fox," replied Theresa. She rubbed her thumb over the back of Fox's hand as she looked at him. Unsure if she should ask this question, she spoke softly. "How did she betray you?"

"Haven't you put the pieces together yet? She slept with that backstabbing bastard at the bar…excuse my language."

"You say whatever you want, I don't care. I can't believe she had the nerve to do something like that."

"Hard telling how long it's been going on. I mean..what's wrong with me? Is something wrong with me? Is that why she did it?" Confusion, hurt, and anger flashed in his eyes.

"Fox. There is nothing wrong with you, do you understand me?" Theresa turned his head to face her. "You are wonderful. And as for Julie, well..I hate to say it, but..she doesn't deserve you."

"You mean that?"

The twosome were facing each other as Theresa whispered, "Hell, yeah I mean it."

Fox's face had hurt written all over it as he embraced Theresa in a hug. Theresa squeezed Fox so tight, trying with everything she had to help him carry the pain.

"Thank you, Theresa."

"If you ever need me at all, I'm here, okay? I'm here."


	10. Attempted Seduction versus Thoughtful Le...

Over the next month, Fox felt useless and alone. He found himself spending his money like hotcakes and going to the gym more than usual. Working was what he dreaded each day and bumping into Julie wasn't exactly what he wanted or needed. Knowing Julie's working schedule,Fox worked around it. Julie always showed up for work around 9, messed around and caught up on work in her office until 10 and went to meetings until 12. Fox, changing his schedule, arrived to work at 8, caught up on work in his office until 8:50, giving himself enough time to disappear before Jullie's arrival. He would talk to a few of his friends down on the second floor until about 9:15, and then he would make his way up to his office, lock his doors and work until he had to attend the same meetings as Julie (which he couldn't avoid or get out of). He would arive to the meetings after Julie and sit as far away from her as possible.

Today, 3 months after the sordid revealation, however, Fox was sitting across the large meeting table from Julie and he avoided her lingering stare. Julie's eyes made there way to Fox and would stay there for a few moments, just hoping for him to look her way. Fox, however, felt her eyes on him, and whenever she would look away, Fox would look at her for a brief moment.

She looked so sexy, he thought, as he stared at her sitting next to Bruce. But no matter how sexy he thought her to be, he hated her inside and out. He completely and utterly loathed her and if it was up to him, he didn't want to be near her ever again. The boss droaned on in the background and as soon as the meeting was dismissed, Fox tried to dash out as quickly as he could without running anyone over. His dashing didn't work this time, though, as Julie, too, dashed quickly in his direction. She grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him into the hallway away from everyone else.

"Fox, I know you have been purposely avoiding me, and I completely understand. But I have something to say to you. Can we talk in private?"

"About what?" Fox's voice was bitter and sour as he stared at her with so much hatred dwelling inside of him.

"About us. Fox...I miss us. I miss you."

"There IS NO US," Fox grumbled harshfully as he pulled his arm away forcefully from hers. Julie, ignoring his anger, led him into the carpeted ladies room just a few feet away. She locked the door and checked all of the stalls to make sure they were alone.

"Fox ... I LOVE YOU! Stop acting like this."

Fox laughed evilly responding, "Yeah, Julie. But you're with Bruce? What kinda sick game are you playing here? You wanna be with both of us...is that what you're saying?"

"No, no, no. Of course not. I'm only with Bruce because he keeps forcing this relationship on me. I wanna be with you, Fox. I do. But you gotta say the word..and and... I'll leave Bruce if you just --- give me another chance. I'll make it up to you, I promise. What happened between Bruce and I...was just an accident."

"Oh, your clothes just magically disappeared and you accidently fell on top of eachother?" Fox questioned her with so much anger and frustration.

"Fox...understand me please. I know you want me..deep...deep inside of your heart." Julie pressed her hand against Fox's heart, trying to be as sincere as possible, but yet seductive. If I seduce him, Julie thought, He'll come back to me. I know it. Julie was now heavily breathing and she slowly began unbottoning her shirt as she stood in front of the only exit in the room. It fell to the floor revealing Julie's bra-less breasts. Her high-heels clicked as she walked over to him and unbottoned his shirt very quickly. Her bare breasts were lightly touching and moving against his bare chest as she began kissing him very forcefully.

"Get off me!" yelled Fox between kisses. Fox, not wanting to do this, grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall. "Julie...I did love you. But that's past tense, alright? I'm like any other guy..and I could just screw you right here and now. You're hot...yeah...but I'm not gonna do that because not only do I NOT want to be with you, but I don't want to look at your evil and deceiving face ever again. You BETRAYED me and that will always stick out in my mind..no matter how seductive you may be. You made your choice...and that was Bruce. Get the fk away from me!" yelled Fox, feeling horrible all over again. He buttoned up his shirt and left the room, leaving Julie topless and embarassed.

"Uggh! What am I gonna do now?" Julie put her shirt back on and made her way to Fox's office. She was seriously out of ideas and decided to do some snooping. To her luck, Fox wasn't present, but she saw something strange sitting on his desk: a can of cashews with a note on top that was already opened and a basket filled with heaps and heaps of football objects. Julie, being her nosey self, grabbed the note and looked around before opening it. It read:

Dear Fox,  
I haven't heard from you in a long time and I've been finding myself thinking about you quite often. I hope you enjoyed the basket I put together. When you told me that you were a big football fan, I just had to make something for you. I know it may be cheesy, but I just wanted to remind you that I'm here for you -- and I mean it. If you ever need me, you never hesitate to give me a call or stop by. Okay, well I'm gonna let you go, I'm sure you're a busy man..I just wanted to check up on you. Gimme a call sometime ... 555-3786.

Sincerely,  
Theresa

Julie's insides burst with jealousy and her eyes never left the letter.

"Julie..get the hell OUT of my office!" growled Fox from behind. If trying to seduce me isn't enough, you go searching through my office? GET OUT."

"Fox,you're romancing the FASHION DESIGNER?"

"Julie, she's just a friend. After you BETRAYED me..I had no where else to go. Hah..why am I explaining this to you? This is none of your damn business. Out!" Julie left as Fox let his temperature cool down. He read the letter for the 5th time that day and a smile ran across his face.

Fox sat in his chair, propped his feet on his desk, and dialed Theresa's number. As the line was busy ringing, Fox's stomache churned in anticipation.

"Hello?" asked a sweet, classy voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Theresa. Uh -- uh..this is Fox."

"Oh, hi, Fox! Did you get what I sent you?"

"Yeah. It was very thoughtful of you, Theresa. Thanks for caring."

"You're welcome. My brother, Miguel, just loves football. So I know pretty much all about it. He's always getting me to watch games. To tell you the truth, I haven't watched one in years..but I was always a Packers fan."

"Packers? Ah, Theresa. Come on. My favorite is Indianapolis..but I'm kinda getting into NY, too."

Theresa laughed happily on the other end of the line. "Who's your favorite player?"

"Oh, I don't know. Too many to name. I should take you to a game sometime. All the other girls I've taken don't know diddly squat about football," said Fox matter-of-factly.

"I've never been to a game before."

"Oh, you'd love it."

"I'm sure I would."

Silence filled the line as Fox searched for something to talk about. Theresa didn't have to search long as she very quickly asked, "How are you doing, Fox?"

"Much better. Julie still persists that we get back together, but I will never do that again. Not after everything's she's done. She told me that she was only with Bruce because he keeps forcing the relationship. Can you believe that?"

"That's a big fat lie if I ever heard one. I mean, I don't really know Julie, but it sounds like she wants both of you at the same time."

"Exactly what I said. Hey, Theresa?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?

"Sure."

"Do you like me? I mean...as a friend?"

"Well, DuH! Of course I like you as a friend. If I didn't, why would I send you all that gorgeous stuff?"

Fox laughed and continued, "Well, if you are indeed my friend. Would you like to accompany me to a NY game on Sunday?"

"Really? A REAL NFL game?"

"A REAL NFL game."

"Wow! I'd love to!" responded Theresa, very excited and loud.

"Ok..it's on Sunday. And it's at 1.00. Is that okay?"

"Sounds great!"

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 12:30 at your place."

"See you then!"

"Bye."

Click

Unbeknownest to them, Fox and Theresa's friendship game "date" will turn into something interesting, fun, and sensual all at the same time. A little hint, my friends, a secret whisper begins it all. 


End file.
